Different Lives, Same People
by Madi.Winchester1967
Summary: What if all 7 seven half-bloods plus Nico Thalia and Reyna were not demigods. They all go to the same school, Goode High, but the twist they don't know each-other until one day something unexplained happens, they may have just found their new friends. Will they be best friends on sight or will they never speak together again? Please read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it rebelforever78 here. I said in my last update for The Truth that I would be starting another fanfiction and here is the first chapter. ideas/helpful hints/improvements are welcome. I hope you guys like it.**

 **Percy POV**

It was the first day of 8th grade and I was determined to make this year a better year than last year. Confused? just about year something bad always happens and I get in trouble or kicked out. For example in sixth grade I was on probation and I pushed this mean girl into a fountain at on a field trip. Then in seventh grade a gas pipe exploded the boys locker room along with part of the gym and I got kicked out.

Am I troubled kid? You could say that.

I had Mr. Blofis for my first period. Great my first class is also my worst subject. You see I'm dyslexic and ADHD. So whenever I read the letters are all mixed up, and I can't ever really sit still. My favorite subject has got to be gym despite what happened last year because it's the one time of the day that I actually look forward to.

See I'm already getting off topic.

Anyway I'm walking down the hallway trying to find my class and this girl with the most beautiful blond hair bumps into me and we both manage to drop our stuff. We both bend down at the same time causing us to bump heads. When I looked at her face to say sorry I forgot who I was and what to say because she was just so beautiful. She had the most startling gray eyes, which seemed to change colors with her emotions because at first her eyes were dark gray like a thunderstorm cloud, but when she looked at me they were a pale gray almost white.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. I hope I didn't look at red as I thought because I blushed really hard.

"It's my fault I wasn't looking were I was going," I said immediately after and helped her pick up the stuff all over the floor.

"No it's my fault. I was reading my book not even paying attention to were I was going. I bumped into like three other people back there," she said pointing backwards. I saw her schedule, she had advanced in just about every class she had. Then I looked at her first period class. She had the same one as me After about two minutes we finally got everything sorted out and picked up.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I said offering my hand to help her stand up.

"Annabeth," She answered while accepting my help.

"I noticed that your first class is Mr. Blofis. I have that class too, and it's down this hallway. Do you wanna walk with me?

"Sure."

 **Annabeth POV**

My morning was going great up until I started to read my book. You would think after bumping into three people before that I should put away the book, but no. The fourth person I bumped into his name was Percy, and he was just absolutely the best looking guy I've seen in this school, but I was mostly reading.

Percy had sea green eyes with jet black hair and he was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. He had body like he was a swimmer I wondered if he was going to be on the team.

It turned out that we had the same first class together. But I doubted that we had anymore of the same classes. English was the only class that I didn't have advanced. And there is one reason for that I'm ADHD and dyslexic. As we were walking down to Mr. Blofis's class the bell rung when we were two doors down and we were the only ones in the hallway.

"Dang it, being late on the first day definitely does not set a good reputation. And I need all the good I can get," Percy said. As confused as I was I didn't ask why. We started running towards the class trying not to be even more late than we already were.

I opened the door to walking the classroom and every head turned to look at us. "Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson, you're late. Although today is the first day so all will let you two off with a warning. Next time I'm not." Mr. Blofis said. If I wasn't blushing earlier I'm sure I was now.

Being late also had another disadvantage there were only two seats open and of course they were side by side. and across from us was a girl and a guy. The guy had olive skin with short black hair, a very dark brown colored eyes almost black, and he wore all black, with an aviator jacket. The girl had short black hair with bangs that covered part of her forehead and she had electric blue eyes and her clothes were a punk style with a Green Day t-shirt.

Mr. Blofis had been doing attendance so I guess we didn't miss anything, but our chance to get good seats. When he was finished doing that he made an announcement that we would be sitting were we are unless he needed to make changes due to people's behavior. So that meant I was stuck with these people for this class, but who knows maybe we could have somethings in common and we could be friends.

 **Hey guys its rebelforever78 here again. I hope ya'll loved it! Please comment. I don't know when I'll do updates. I would really like it if you guys checked out my other two stories, Demigods Night Out, and The Truth. PLEASE COMMENT. Rebelforever78 out.**


	2. Info Update

**Hey guys its rebelforever78 here. This is not a story update as you can see but it is an information update. This was supposed to update Friday but it never did so here it is now. I might update 2-3 times a week depending on game/practice and homework. It will be rare for me to update on the weekends because I don't have my computer over the weekends. Comments-I would really like it if I got at least 5 comments a week because honestly guys that's not much. They can be just because you like the story or they can be things that I need to improve on or story suggestions. (If you have a story suggestion PM me.)Please follow me and read my other stories 'Demigods Night Out' and 'The Truth'. Also I never know who I am going to write the story in their POV I try and do two different people a chapter but if its someone that I am really good at and I know their character really well theirs might be longer. The next chapter is going to be in Thalia's and I need someone else POV but I don't know who to do. Well I don't know what else to say so, peace out.**


End file.
